


Singing in the Rain

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Pet Names, Rain, Sickfic, Whining, but who wouldn't be, hyuck knows how mark works and uses it to his advantage, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck liked standing in the rain and he liked Mark caring for him. Coincidentally, standing in the rain got Mark caring for Donghyuck so he took the opportunity and waited outside for Mark to return. His boyfriend, as sweet and innocent as he was, fell directly into his trap.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got the idea for by hearing someone say they like standing in the rain. It doesn't really have a lot of plot but it's kinda cute.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Donghyuck loved standing in the rain for two reasons.

  1. It felt nice and relaxing, the drops hitting Donghyuck's skin felt a little like a massage from tiny fairies.
  2. Mark would get worried but he'd let Donghyuck stand in the rain for as long as he would like and then he would take care of him, making sure he wasn't going to be sick.



And to Donghyuck there was nothing better than being coddled by a very cutely frazzled looking Mark. To be honest, sometimes he stood in the rain just so that Mark could get worried and overprotective and hurriedly throw a towel over Donghyuck's head.

Today was one of those days. Both Mark and Donghyuck were quite busy with assignments and life in general but today officially marked the day before their two year anniversary so that meant they would take tomorrow all to themselves. They'd just chill, maybe order some food. It'd just be a lazy, stay at home day they hadn't had in a while. Donghyuck didn’t know how but somehow, they’d managed for their anniversary to be a Saturday, perfect for sleeping in and being lazy.

And Donghyuck missed Mark and he missed his touch and his soft look and everything about him. So, even though Donghyuck knew it was going to rain, he went outside without an umbrella to wait for Mark to return from his study session with Hendery. Enjoying the rain while looking out at the street for his boyfriend to return, Donghyuck felt a little bit like a dog waiting for its owner. At the same time, he had the weird urge to burst into song as if he was part of a musical.

“I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain-” Donghyuck sung softly under his breath, swaying his hips. Some passersby looked at his weirdly under their umbrellas, totally dry, not ruining their boyfriend's pullover and sweatpants by standing in the rain unprotected. Donghyuck chuckled as he found a little girl staring at him and starting to move her hips in sync with his. It was always cute to see things like that.

“Hyuck, you dumbass, what are you doing?!”

Donghyuck looked up, seeing a very distressed Mark run up to him, holding their little frog umbrella that they bought as a joke but used unironically.

Again, Donghyuck chuckled, not having much time to answer as Mark pulled him back and into the building by his arm. The lock was broken so they never really used the key for the front door, making it easy for Mark to fret over Donghduck.

“Ah, what do you think you're doing? How long have you been standing out in the rain, Hyuck? I swear to god, if I wasn't here you wouldn't survive a day with rain. You'd probably die of a cold or something,” Mark complained. He pulled Donghyuck up the stairs, unlocked the door to their flat, put down his backpack and picked Donghyuck up bridal style, all while still nagging at Donghyuck to take better care of himself. Donghyuck giggled, shoving his face into Mark's neck. He already felt a headache coming on since he had stood in the rain for a pretty long time and hadn't bothered to protect himself even a little.

Mark settled Donghyuck in the bathtub with a quiet sigh before squatting down in front of it. He placed his arms on the edge and rested his chin on his arms, gaze fond as he looked at Donghyuck.

“What am I going to do with you, sunshine, seriously?” Mark asked, brushing Donghyuck's dripping wet hair out of his face. Since he'd carried Donghyuck in an effort not to get their floor wet too much, Mark's own clothes were also damp now, a dark patch on his grey hoodie. 

Donghyuck leaned into Mark's touch, eyes closing on their own. Mark's hands were warm and soft and Donghyuck loved them so so much.

Mark sighed again, whispering, “Keep your eyes open, love. You're not going to get out of helping me take care of you just because you like standing in the rain.”

Donghyuck hummed and slowly pried his eyes open again, leaning forward and puckering his lips for a kiss. Mark rolled his eyes but his lips were curled into a fond smile. Slowly, Mark's hand made itself comfortable at the back of Donghyuck's head as Mark pulled him even closer and into a soft, slow kiss. 

This was what Donghyuck loved most about Mark caring for him. He'd give out kisses unconditionally, not that he didn't do it normally but they always felt special when Mark pretended he was just so done with Donghyuck when, in reality, he seemed to be even fonder during those times.

“Hyuuuung,” Donghyuck whined when Mark pulled away, not wanting to let the elder go just yet. “I don't wanna undress myself.” Putting on his best puppy eyes and pouty face, Donghyuck tilted his head. “Help me?”

Mark only responded with another kiss and his hands on Donghyuck's, well, Mark's, pullover. Their kiss didn't last long as Mark made a face, trying to peel the piece of clothing off of Donghyuck. By now Donghyuck was shivering even though the bathroom was their warmest room. Honestly, Donghyuck had never gotten sick from standing in the rain yet but for some reason he felt like this would be the first time he wouldn't stay healthy.

Shaking his head, Mark ran his hands up and down Donghyuck’s arms, not minding the Goosebumps that were forming. He gestured for Donghyuck to stand up and without much complaining because his teeth were busy clattering, Donghyuck did, wrapping his arms around himself. Mark first removed Donghyuck’s shoes and socks before his hands found the waistband of Donghyuck’s sweats.

Mark drew his eyebrows together, looking up at Donghyuck and asking, “Hey, aren’t these mine?”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh quietly. An oblivious Mark was the cutest Mark so Donghyuck couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss his boyfriend. Mark, eyebrows still furrowed, reciprocated, soft hand landing on the side of Donghyuck’s face. The position was a little awkward but Donghyuck didn’t mind too much.

“That pullover was also yours, hyung.” Donghyuck grinned as Mark cast a confused glance towards the discarded pullover. “Now get me out of these pants or I’m going to cry.”

Mark rolled his eyes but complied, prying the sweats off of Donghyuck before telling him to sit down again. Donghyuck knew the procedure, of course he did, this wasn’t the first time after all. Mark would tell him to take his underwear off by himself and already let in the warm water while Mark would get their fluffiest towel and Donghyuck’s pyjamas.

“Come on, sunshine, I think you can take your boxers off by yourself.” Donghyuck had to hold back a smile. “Let in the water already while I get a towel and fresh clothes, okay, love?”

Before Donghyuck could answer, Mark was already leaning down and pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. It didn’t last long and Mark only carded his hands through Donghyuck’s hair once more before he stood up and trudged out of the bathroom, presumably to go and search for Donghyuck’s pyjamas. Donghyuck wasn’t the most organized person so most of the time, he just threw it wherever and hoped to remember where he put it later.

Shaking his head, Donghyuck got rid of his soaked underwear while simultaneously putting the plug in the drain. Then, he turned on the tab on just the right temperature. The water splashed onto Donghyuck’s cold skin and for a second it felt too hot but then he adjusted, enjoying the feeling of warm water on his skin. Donghyuck watched the window fog up and closed his eyes, leaning his head back and waiting for Mark to return.

“Hyuckie, you can’t sleep here. What if you set the whole bathroom under water?”

“Mh?”

Donghyuck cracked an eye open, water almost up to his collarbones and Mark looking down at him with his hands on his hips. Opening both of his eyes, Donghyuck smiled up at his boyfriend and held out his arms, making grabby hands.

Mark sighed but he knelt down next to the tub and let himself be pulled into a kiss again, not complaining about Donghyuck’s wet hands on his face. However, he did make a noise of protest when Donghyuck tried to deepen the kiss. Laying his hands on Donghyuck’s, Mark slowly pulled a way just a little bit, fondly looking Donghyuck into his eyes.

“I love you,” he began, “but this is really not the time. You’re burning up, Hyuckie, I don’t think you’re fine this time.”

“What are you talking about?” Donghyuck huffed playfully, gesturing to his face. Mark looked apprehensive. “I’m fine all the time.”

Donghyuck laughed as Mark groaned, pulling Donghyuck’s hands off of his face and forcing them into the water again. He followed their routine as usual, first washing Donghyuck’s hair and then getting him to get out of the tub and into the large fluffy towel they had bought during the first week of living in their flat. Pressing soft kisses all over Donghyuck’s face, Mark helped him dry up before handing Donghyuck his pyjamas. But since Donghyuck’s head felt like it was splitting open and his whole face was burning, Mark was the one to dress him, worriedly mumbling under his breath about Donghyuck having to take better care of himself.

“I’m fine, hyung, really. It’s just a little headache,” Donghyuck insisted but Mark didn’t have any of it, brushing Donghyuck’s teeth and then forcing him into their bed. Donghyuck whined about not wanting to go to sleep yet, about wanting to cuddle with Mark instead.

Mark raked a hand though his hair as he stood at the side of the bed, Donghyuck clinging to him like a burdock, refusing to let go unless he climbed into bed with him. In the end, Mark conceded, climbing over Donghyuck onto his side of the bed with a huff and waiting for Donghyuck to arrange them the way he wanted to.

Donghyuck ended up with his head on Mark’s chest, his arm thrown over Mark’s torso and his legs entangled with Mark’s.

“If you end up sick on our two year anniversary, I swear I won’t cuddle or kiss you,” Mark threatened but Donghyuck only hummed and responded, “No, you definitely will.”

Mark grumbled but he pulled Donghyuck closer and pressed a kiss to his burning forehead.

“Sleep well, sunshine.”

* * *

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whined in the morning, feeling like he was sweating buckets, throat hoarse and nose clogged. “Hyuuung, I’m dying.”

Mark shook his head as he tried to get Donghyuck to take the medicine, seriously moving it around while whispering, “Here comes the airplane. Come on, Hyuck, open your mouth, the plane’s gotta land somewhere.”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to complain again but Mark used the opportunity to shove the spoon into Donghyuck’s mouth, close it with his hand and basically force Donghyuck to swallow the disgusting medicine. Smacking his lips and pouting, Donghyuck mumbled, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” was all Mark said, putting the spoon away and placing his hand on Donghyuck’s forehead. Eyelids heavy and wanting to feel Mark close, Donghyuck reached out with half closed eyes, winding his arms around Mark’s upper body, pulling him closer with as much strength as he could muster.

“Stay with me, hyung.”

Donghyuck woke up to light snoring and his head buried against a very familiar chest. Glancing up, Donghyuck confirmed that Mark was indeed clinging to him like a koala, mouth slightly opened as he slept.

Donghyuck giggled and cuddled closer. They had planned to stay in all day anyways. And watching movies while you were sick only made them better so there was no way they wouldn’t enjoy their day even if Donghyuck had to breathe through his mouth the whole time.

Mark still graced him with little kisses, proud of his strong immune system and Donghyuck still managed to eat the delivery food even if Mark had to cut it into small pieces for him. They watched the movies they had missed and they cuddled and maybe Donghyuck fell asleep here and there because apparently watching TV with a headache wasn’t too pleasant.

“I love you, even if you’re a dumbass,” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s mouth when it was dark outside and they were lying in bed again.

“I love you too, you dork,” Donghyuck replied, lightly getting hit on his shoulder in retaliation. Giggling, Donghyuck leaned up again to get himself the kisses he deserved.

“You’re lucky I have a good immune system.”

On Monday Mark and Donghyuck stayed home together, blaming each other for their coughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I step into our tub, far away from my computer, fully clothed just to see how high the water would be if it was up to my collarbones? Definitely not.


End file.
